Saiyan high school
by Ryo-chan-Uke
Summary: A girl who goes to the high school with all your favorite DBZ characters. I don't own any DBZ Characters! The two characters are my own. Plz tell me what i have done wrong! i like to improve!


It was a normal rainy day, kids were begging their teachers to go play in the rain. It was the first day of high school, teenagers were gathering their books and rushing off to class. Isabel and her best friend, Izzy were heading to their new assigned lockers when they saw three strange boys talking. As they walked by the boys, they heard "I wonder if Goku is in our home room?" small bald-headed boy said, smirking at some teachers going by. "Who cares if Kakarot comes!" A slightly tan, muscular man with blazing brown hair said slamming his locker door. The other guy was extremely tall, bald and was muscular, not to mention he had green skin. He smirked at the other guys answer as he was staring at all the woman who passed by which usually just roll their eyes and walked on. Isabel stared at his biceps as she walked when she suddenly tripped and fell on his feet."I'm so sorry!" Isabel yelled quickly jumping up."Are you okay?" The man asked worriedly. "Y-Yes I'm fine." Isabel said trying not to blush staring into his eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm Piccolo, the badly's Krillin and the grumpy dude is Vegeta." Piccolo said while looking at them."Well I'm Isabel and that's my friend Izzy" She said pointing to Izzy who was practically drooling over Vegeta. Izzy was looking at a belt around Vegeta's waist that looked fuzzy. "I guess will be going now." Isabel said as she walked off pulling Izzy with her. Piccolo blushed and began to sweat. "Piccolo gotta girlfriend!" Krillin teased. Piccolo growled "just shut up, okay." he covered his face from embarrassment. Vegeta smirked "looks like you have a fan girl" Vegeta teased."Hey! That girl Izzy seem to like you and I seen that she was looking at your Saiyan tail."Piccolo laughed. Vegeta Blushed and flinched not saying a word.

They arrived in their home room which was also Isabel and Izzy's home room. Next to Isabel was a light green backpack which had two stubby feet hanging out. Isabel pulled one and a small boy came out with white skin and a green shirt with yellow pants. "Oh my god! He is so cute!" Isabel said squeezing the boy's small body. Girls gather around pinching his red cheeks. but not Izzy she was sitting in her seat holding her knees to her chest as she tried to stare at Vegeta as he was staring out the window

Isabel smiled, " What's your name cutie?" She asked to the Small adorable boy. "Chiaotzu!"He replied, all the girl's squealed. Chiaotzu just smile and enjoyed all the attention as he tugged his black cap down which was falling off. All of the sudden this tall black hair, muscular boy came rushing threw the door and the group of boys in the back yelled out "Yo Goku" and "Hey Goku you made it." All the girls was not paying attention to the boy who came in. Izzy notice he had a black belt around his waist just like Vegeta. Goku went back to the boys in the back and sat down, and got out a sandwich and ate it. "When are you not eating Goku?" This boy with a scar on his face said. Goku swallowed the sandwich and laughed "Yamcha, when are you not trying to get a girlfriend?" He laughed as Yamcha's face turned red. "Ladies and Gentlemen may i have your attention." This old male voice started to speak on the intercom and everyone went silent. "Welcome to your first day of high school some may not know me, I'm ." Goku and Krillin just started to talk and Izzy over heard them say that they climbed Korin Tower over the summer when they was training with Master Roshi. Izzy had glance back at them and blinked in confusement. She had went through the first few classes with out the other strange boys, but just with Isabel.

Later that day at lunch Isabel and Izzy sat and ate lunch and the same three boys in the hall this morning came up and sat at the same table and this time Goku and Chiaotzu came with them."Hey Isabel!" Piccolo said when he sat down next to Isabel. Isabel looked up from her drawing of a heart and seen him sitting next to her. "Hey!" She said with a smile as she shut her notebook. Izzy was sitting on the other side of the table as the other guys filled up the table with Goku and Vegeta beside Izzy. As The small Chiaotzu and piccolo beside Isabel. Vegeta broke the silence of the table. "Hey well that goofy looking dude over there is Kakarot." Vegeta looked at Izzy and said it with no smile. Izzy and Isabel Looked at each other with wired looks then Izzy Asked. "Which one of you is Kakarot?" Izzy tilts her head and asked with her big brown eyes looking at Vegeta. Vegeta looks at Piccolo giving him a look trying to tell him to tell them. "Well His name is Goku not Kakarot." Piccolo said putting his arm around Isabel. Isabel starts to blush dark red, then hides her face in her notebook. Then Goku lifts his head out of his bowl of rice."What?" Says Goku with a mouthful of rice and as a confused look on his face. Izzy smiles at Goku and giggles a little at Goku. Then Krillin walks up. "Hey guys lets meet up at master Roshi's and have a couple of drinks!" Then Isabel and Izzy looked surprised and looks at the boys at the table. Piccolo looked at Krillin with an evil and angry look. "Yeah, that sounds fun you girls want to come?" Goku asked Isabel and Izzy. "s-sure we love to are you guys coming?" Izzy said as she smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta looked away and try not to blush. "Yeah will all come we would like you to meet Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha Martial arts master." Piccolo said Looking at the girls smiling. "Well yea that sounds nice Izzy and I will come." Isabel said as she gave Piccolo a cute smile.

The bell rings and we all went to class Isabel and Izzy did not have sixth Period together so Izzy got lost on the way and seen Vegeta at his locker. Izzy got nervous and try to go by him without him seeing her. Vegeta Looked and seen her, she was standing there nervously. "h-hello." She said a little nervous. "Hey." He walked up to her putting his hand on the wall above her. She watched him as he did then she look at his brown eyes, "can you help me to get to my sixth period class i think..." Before she could finish the sentence Vegeta had put his lips on to her's putting his hands on to her hips. She blushes deep red and tries to back up, but she hits the wall. Vegeta stops kissing her and looked in her eyes. "You need help with something Izzy?" Vegeta said with the sexiest smile. "y-yes." Izzy manages to say from being so shocked from the kiss. "Alright what do you have now?" Vegeta said as he looked at my schedule in my binder. "Dr. Brief.." Izzy said waiting for a reply from Vegeta. "Good i have him now come with me!" He grabbed Izzy's hand and grabbed his stuff heading to their sixth period class with Izzy behind him.

Meanwhile Isabel Rushed to class and got there late when everybody got a partner. She came in and the teacher said "You're late..I guess you will partner with Piccolo." She pointed to Piccolo in the back of the room. Isabel smiles and walked back there and sat down beside him and tried not say a word to him Piccolo hide his note-book from her and Isabel seen it was his drawing note-book. "Hey." Piccolo said to Isabel as he had scoot towards his chair to her. "Hey sexy." Isabel said without realizing she said it. Piccolo turn his head and blushed deeply. "I want you guys to learn about the people around your class and you get all period to talk and make more friends." The teacher said. Piccolo smiled at the teacher like he knew she was going to say that. Isabel Looked at him. "Well would you like to be friends?" Isabel said. Piccolo looked at her then at the class everyone was looking somewhere else. " I would love to be more than friends Isabel." He said and kissed her lips after. Isabel blushed and nodded her head a little as she climb on to piccolo's lap. Piccolo smiled as both was talking about staff they enjoy to do.

As Vegeta and Izzy made it to reading class and she sat down with Vegeta, but he sat with the same boys in home room. She just sat next to him still holding his hand. "Hey Izzy" Goku said smiling at her. "Hello." She said smiling as she start to get nervous sitting in the back with them. Vegeta looked over to her and seeing that she was holding her knees on the chair. "Well class am not going to work you today just talk alright" The teacher said to the class then walked out of the class for a bit. Izzy looked around the room and seeing there was only four girls out of the thirty kids in the class. The other four girls was not that pretty but Izzy had all the boys staring at her. Izzy kept looking at her book about, "Wonders of outer space" talking about this guy name Bardock a Saiyan who lived on a planet "Vegeta?" She said out loud on accident then Vegeta look at her and said "Yeah Izzy you need something?" He looked at her with a confused look. "N-No." Izzy try to say but came out surprised. Vegeta sat beside me and looked at her book and let out a loud but playful laugh. "Haha..Izzy when we get to Master Roshi's place I'll tell you about it." He smiled as he turned back to the guys who was going to spare together later. At Master Roshi's place.

Later that day Izzy and Isabel met at their lockers and talked about what happen in sixth period. "I got so nervous Isabel." Izzy said to Isabel as she put her books away. "Haha, don't be Izzy it was a small kiss on the lips." Isabel said when she was putting her book pack on her shoulder. "Well i guess you're right, Vegeta said to meet at the flag pole so we can get to Master Roshi's place." Izzy said closing the locker door putting her bag on her shoulder. Then they started walking to the flagpole outside.


End file.
